Hot Number
by Stefy254
Summary: When tomboy sports publicist Haruno Sakura realises she's suddenly falling for one of her client's team captain Uchiha Sasuke, she starts to question her tomboy ways and finds a way to embrace her femininity so she can finialy get the guy.
1. Prologue

_**My first attempt at a fan fiction so bare with me :P Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Also some of the characters are really OOC, so don't hate me you've been warned ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Kakashi's POV_

Thanks to a fatal plane crash in the Andes, Hatake Kakashi had began raising his sister's children for the past two years, and as a result, even his chest hair had turned prematurely gray. Ages fourteen, twelve, and ten, the girls were independent little scrappers and didn't hesitate to tell him exactly what they thought. Which was why Temari, the oldest, stood before him, hands on her hips, her breasts pushing against the cotton of her too-tight shirt. When the hell had she developed boobs? he wondered and ran a hand through his silky hair.

At the moment though, his niece's face concerned him more than her chest. Black eyeliner was smudged around her bright blue eyes and though normally he didn't mind letting the girls make their own mistakes, her raccoon-like appearance was too humiliating to allow, so he'd decided to step in.

Keeping Anko's words in mind, he opted to tread gently with the girl. "Dang it, Temari, you look like Jim McMahon getting ready to throw a pass."

Her blue eyes filled tears and she ran from the room. He raised his gaze toward the ceiling. "What the hell did I do wrong now?"

"Way to go, Kaka-baka." He glanced over to see the youngest, Sakura, standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"It's Kakashi," he muttered, though they both knew that the nickname she'd started to use the day she'd come to live with him gave them a special bond.

"You insulted Temari," said Hinata, the middle one, joining them.

Figures they'd gang up on him.

"You think so?"

He turned toward them for the first time and his gaze immediately zeroed I on ten-year-old Sakura. Or rather his gaze zeroed in on her tits.

"What the hell are those?" he asked, pointing to the overly round, out of proportion, different size melons poking from beneath her shirt.

"Like 'em?" She squared her shoulders.

Kakashi winced.

Anko, his assistant at the agency and one-time lover, strode into the room. She showed up on weekends to do the girl's laundry along with her own. Although having her around aroused him and forced him to remember their short lived affair, Kakashi was grateful for her help and couldn't imagine life without her. Not that he'd ever admit as much. The woman and his feelings for her scared him worse than raising the girls.

"Who's been stealing things from the laundry basket?" Anko asked.

Hinata snickered. "Ask Saku."

"Sakura?| Anko strode over and glanced down at Sakura's protruding chest. "Do you have my bra?"

Kakashi groaned.

"Nope. No bra." Sakura chewed on her lower lip, a sure sign the kid was lying.

"Yes you do have it! You see?" Hinata reached a hand down the front of her sister's shirt, pulling out the padding. Then she glanced down at her hand and frowned. "Hey, those are _my _socks you stuffed your boobies with!"

"Are not!" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her now flat chest.

"Are too!" Hinata retorted.

Kakashi felt a headache coming on.

"Well you gave them to me," Sakura shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You know the rules. Once you give, you can't take back!" Sakura cried and darted out of the room, following Temari's earlier lead.

Hinata took off after her.

Kakashi met Anko's amused gaze and desire flared between them. A strong yearning flickered in her deepset eyes, an echo of the spark he'd spent the past two years working hard to suppress. Though they'd once had a hot affair going between them, the girl's arrival had put everything on hold. Now, knowing he was a father for life scared the pants off him. No way would he add a wife, as well.

"Sakura's something else," he said and gestured to the doorway his nieces had stormed through.

"All three girls are something else. They need guidance."

What she meant was a _woman's_ guidance. But Kakashi had no problem deliberately misinterpreting her words if it helped him put distance between them. "I think you got a point. Sakura does need guidance. So maybe you'd better go give the young one a few pointers on being _one of the guys_. You'd probably be good at that." He let that sink in.

"She's obviously trying way hard to be a woman."

She scowled at him and stormed out of the room, probably ticked off that he'd insulted her femininity. He let out a groan. Well, she'd stear clear of him for a while, which was exactly what he wanted.

And with those words, Kakashi sealed both Sakura's upbringing and his own fate for the next sixteen years.

This doesn't do the story that much justice, so I hope you read on to the next chapter and enjoy it :)

Love you all 3

- _Stefy254_


	2. Chapter 1 REDO

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've just been super busy :( Anywho This is a Redo of Chapter one because I thought it needed a bit more to really flow into the next chapter, which I'm currently still writing but I'm almost finished. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

Publicist Haruno Sakura strode into the locker room of the New York Renegades, the sports world's best prospects to win the World Series, and looked for her client. In her hand, she held a copy of today's _New York Post_, which she'd folded open to the headline Nails, Nails, Nails. Will Uzumaki Naruto's Manicure Interfere with his Willingness to Catch Fly Balls?

Most days she loved her job as the publicist for the Hot Zone, an offshoot of her uncle's sports agency that she copartnered with her sisters. And then there were days like these when she wondered why she always ended up handling the more high-maintenance players instead of turning them over to one of her sisters. Even if _this _high-maintenance player had ended up being her best guy friend.

Sakura already knew the reason Temari and Hinata delegated the tougher athletes to her. _You're like one of the guys, Sakura, and they respect you for it. _She shook her head in frustration that had been building for a while, but she'd have to worry about her own image later. Right now she was worried about her client's.

"Hey, Sakura," one of the players called as she passed the first row of half-naked men and their open lockers.

She waved and kept walking, keeping her gaze straight ahead. When people asked how Sakura could be so at ease around a men's locker room, she always countered with how could she not be comfortable since it was the atmosphere in which she'd grown up?

Sakura had been eight, Temari twelve and Hinata ten when there parents had passed away. From then on, their uncle had provided them with the only stability they'd known. As the oldest, Temari had taken over as the mother figure and mediator whenever Sakura and Hinata bickered, which had been often.

In an effort to keep their small family together, Temari had kept them both in line and attended to everyone's needs, often at the expense of her own. As a result, Temari had been close with both of her siblings but Sakura and Hinata's relationship had always been more distant.

While Temari and Hinata had been girlie girls, Sakura had latched onto Kakashi, tailing after him everywhere he went. Locker rooms included. Growing up with her sisters, Sakura had been the odd girl out, a pattern that had continued in school, where she found herself trying to keep up with the boys, playing sports and challenging them with her knowledge of all games. In fact her comfort level never faltered with the opposite sex - as long as dating wasn't involved. Then Sakura became out of her element all over again.

"Hi Sak," Inuzuka Kiba said, flicking her playfully with a towel and reminding her of her mission to find her client.

"Where's Uzumaki?" she asked him.

"Holding court at his locker." Nara Shikamaru, the backup center fielder jerked a finger toward the back of the room, answering a question she hadn't directed his way.

Sakura and Shikamaru had never been formally introduced but she'd heard plenty about his cocky personality. She'd also caught wind of his certainty that he'd replace Uchiha Sasuke by the end of the season. Sakura held back a snort. She'd pay good money to see Nara Shikamaru try to take on the team captain and come out whole. If Nara was lucky, he'd only be knocked down a few pegs. If he pushed too hard, he'd probably end up back in Triple-A.

That's how much his teammates respected Uchiha Sasuke. That's how much his fans loved him, as did most women, Sakura thought wryly. Herself included.

Especially since their New Year's Eve kiss six months ago. She closed her eyes and could almost feel the star center fielder's lips on hers. It had begun as Sakura's attempt to take him outside and sober him up before he made a scene destined to make the papers. And it ened up in a kiss that had shaken her world and shown her what she was missing in her all-work, no-play life. Unfortunately, he'd either been too drunk to remember Sakura's magic moment, or the kiss had meant so little to him he'd put it out of his mind. Worse, maybe he wanted to forget,

And why wouldn't he? The man was only seen with gorgeous women. The models, actresses and even _playboy_ bunnies he dated were all well-endowed arm candy. All unlike every guy's pal, Haruno Sakura. And so she'd been tiptoeing around the secret kiss and it's effect on her ever since. Because that kiss had shifted Sakura's perception of her world and forced her to face the unfulfilled feeling she had about her life.

Even Kakashi sensed she'd grown more edgy and restless lately and had begun to ask why. She didn't want to hurt him and so she refused to admit the truth. That Uchiha Sasuke was the one man who made her wish she had spent less time with her uncle and his friends and more time with her sisters as they'd lock theirselves in the bathroom, laughing, giggling, putting on makeup and talking about boys. Hanging out with Kakashi hadn't prepare Sakura for flirting with men nor had it taught her how to be one of those females who automatically caught a man's attention in the ways that counted. Sasuke was drawn to overtly feminine women and his reaction to Sakura, or lack thereof, reduced her to feeling worse than an awkward teenager.

She tried to hide her frustration with herself and her lack of feminine abilities, and as long as she didn't deal directly with Sasuke face-to-face, she'd be successful. It helped that the Renegades players were generally Temari's clients and Sakura could avoid the sexy center fielder.

Leave it to Uzumaki Naruto to misbehave and put her directly in temptation's path. So far though, she hadn't seen any signs of Sasuke and since she hadn't tripped or fallen over a bench, Sakura figured he wasn't anywhere around.

She followed Nara's direction and found Naruto freshly showered and joking around with reporters. She halted behind them and waited, not wanting to read him the riot act in front of the press and cause any more problematic headlines.

The New York press was an entity unto itself, creating celebrities out of athletes and saving headlines for players' personal lives. Like their crosstown rivals, the New York Yankees, the Renegades players knew how to work the media and enjoyed keeping their names in the papers. None more than Uchiha Sasuke, who frequently graced not only the sports sections but the gossip columns. His headlines kept him alive and vibrant in the public eye. If Sasuke had a slump, the fans came to cheer him out of it. He was a huge stadium draw and a necessary commodity to team management. Noting which woman he had on his arm, how often he'd dated her and when he'd move on was every New York columnist's favourite pastime. The difference between Naruto and Sasuke was Sasuke's press was always flattering.

As a friend, Naruto was the best. As a client, the man was the ultimate pain in the butt. He'd hired her to help him maintain a masculine image yet he did everything possible to screw with her plan. He obviously liked the attention he received when he did something metro-sexual and outrageous, but they'd been over and over the need for him to keep a low-maintenance profile, and keep the media's focus on his baseball game.

"We're meeting in ten minutes, so wrap up the interviews." Coach Asuma's voice boomed throughout the locker room and Sakura knew she had a short time to knock some sense into Naruto's head.

She cleared her throat and stepped into the crowd. "I think Naruto's finished answering questions for today," she said, asserting her authority.

He scowled. "But I was just -"

"Shutting the hell up," a familiar masculine voice drawled. "Unless you want your publicist to kick your ass," Uchiha Sasuke said, laughing.

His deep tenor sent Sakura's body into sensory overload - her skin suddenly grew hot and prickly, her breath became heavy and her stomach churned with excitement. It might haven been easy to ignore the other half-dressed men in the room, but not _this_ man.

She tensed as Sasuke strode forward, sexy and sure. Freshly showered, he wore a towel hung low on his hips, revealing a tanned muscular chest.

Her breathe caught and her throat grew dry. She was totally aware of all six foot three inches, 215 pounds of him. In a weak moment the day after she'd kissed those sculpted lips, threaded her fingers through that thick raven hair and scraped her cheeks against his scruffy beard, she'd read the stats Temari had in her press folder on number twenty-two.

Just thinking about that moonlit New Years Eve turned her on all over again. She cleared her throat and glanced into Sasuke's dark eyes but he barely acknowledged her presence. Her stomach plummeted and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, yet somehow she maintained her composure. Sakura schooled her expression so that nobody would view her disappointment or realize she'd been hurt.

"Sorry, people. No more questions for today." Naruto's voice drew her attention as he deferred his captain and called an end to the impromptu press conference.

Before the media took off, Nara Shikamaru sauntered up to Naruto and slung an arm over his shoulder. "I guess good old Uchiha's right about you, Naruto. You're afraid your publicist will string you up by your -"

"Shut up," Sasuke said, abruptly cutting Nara off. "We're in mixed company." He and the rest of the guys stared beyond her to the newest person in the room, Karin from Esports network.

The gorgeous redhead in the cream-colored suit with gold stitching coanchored the cable network's most popular prime-time show. She was also a friend of Sakura's and a colleague who booked many of the Hot Zone's clients. Like Sakura, as a woman in a man's world, she demanded respect and received it. Unlike Sakura, she also received the difference due to a lady, at least where Sasuke was concerned. In his eyes, Karin wasn't _one of the guys_.

Sakura swallowed hard. Considering her upbringing, foul language wasn't a shock to Sakura and yet she might have been grateful for Sasuke's sensitivity anyway - had he been worried about _her_.

Unwilling to stand around a minute longer, Sakura jabbed Naruto in the arm. "Private talk. _Now_."

Her client followed and Sakura finished their meeting with a threat that if he didn't cooperate with the PR plan they'd agreed upon and lay off the day spas and back waxes during the season, she was through as his publicist. She then escaped the locker room, including its accompanying male testosterone and humiliation, as soon as humanly possible.

That night Sakura sat in her apartment's small kitchen across from Naruto. His eyes gleamed as he devoured the meal she'd cook for the both of them.

"Sakura, you make the meanest ramen I've ever had the pleasure of eating," he said between the spoonfuls of the food he shovelled in his mouth.

"No need to suck up, Naruto. I've already cooked for you."

He grinned. "And I thank you for inviting me."

"You invited yourself," she reminded him, recalling his phone message about how he'd be over around seven for some good food.

She knew he meant they'd go out for a bite. She and Naruto often caught a late meal together if they were both free. He was one of the guys she felt completely comfortable around because she could be herself and he didn't care how she looked or dresses. He accepted her in her after-work sweats or old faded jeans. Which was why she didn't mind cooking for them so they could really relax instead of eating in a restaurant surrounded by people.

She glanced down at the oriental ramen she'd just prepared, frowned and pushed her bowl aside.

"No appetite?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not really."

He switched his empty dish for her full one. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head.

He dug into her portion with equal gusto. "If you want him to notice you then you need to step up," Naruto said between bites.

At his words, Sakura froze in her seat. "If I want who to notice me?" she asked, feigning ignorance and buying herself some thinking time, she hoped.

She and Naruto clicked on so many levels and he was a close enough friend that she"d confided in him about many of her deepest insecurities, but she avoided discussing Uchiha Sasuke and that kiss. Naruto was Sasuke's teammate and Sakura knew the propensity for guy talk in the locker room. Still, unlike most men, Naruto had a sensitve side and she didn't think he'd deliberately betray her confidence if she decided to fill him in.

She pursed her lips in thought, still undecided on how much to reveal.

"Hey babe, you should know by now you can't put anything over me. You obviously have that hots for Sasuke."

She swallowed and choked on her own saliva, grabbing for a glass of water.

"Easy," he said laughing. "Its just me, so before you try and argue, remember I'm the one who knows how you always felt left out when your sisters would start with the girl talk growing up. And I also know how hard it is for you to date or open yourself up to guys on any level other than friendship. So why wouldn't I notice your reaction when Sasuke rolled out the red carpet for Karin but ignored you?"

"Way to watch out for my feelings, Naruto." She glanced down at her hands, unwilling to meet his gaze or admit he was right.

"Hey, you've been dancing around those feelings, which hasn't helped you any, so I decided it was time to bring things out into the open." He raised his eyebrow, challenging her to talk openly with him.

"I had no idea I was so transparent," she muttered.

"Only to those who love you best." He treated her to his trademark grin and the dimples women loved. Thank God she wasn't into him _that_ _way_, Sakura thought wryly. She had enough trying to handle her attraction for Sasuke.

"So what are you suggesting? That I step up…how?"

"Why hasn't Sasuke noticed you as anything other than my publicist up until now?" Naruto countered her question with one of his own.

"Because…"Her voice trailed off. She _really_ didn't want to tread on these painful waters, Sakura thought. Didn't want to dig into the differences between herself and her sisters, the girlie girls versus the tomboy.

Not that her sisters had ever criticized or belittled her choice to be more like Kakashi. In fact, Temari had coddled and babied Sakura. She'd looked out for her little sister and made sure Sakura felt safe and loved. And though Hinata had been more reserved, that was her personality. Temari reached Hinata more easily because they had more in common. Still, when all was said and done, there was a loyalty between the sisters that run deep. In their hearts, the Haurno sisters remembered being left alone in the world by their parents with the knowledge that they only had each other to count on. Each other, Kakashi and Anko, their surrogate mother.

"I'm going to tell you why Sasuke hasn't notice you yet," Naruto said, intruding on her thoughts.

His soft tone indicated she wasn't going to like what she heard. "I don't suppose you could spare me the details?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke hasn't looked twice because you blend into the woodwork, doll."

She winced at his too-accurate assessment.

He patted her hand. "that's not to say there's anything wrong with who you are. I happen to adore you. It's just that you've fallen for a guy who likes frills. Now take me for example."

"At the moment I wish someone would."

He shook his head and laughed. "We're hanging out and I'm wearing what?"

Sakura didn't have the foggiest notion what he was talking about. "Clothing?" she asked.

He groaned. "A Hugo Boss shirt, Polo pants and Cole Haan loafers. I've gelled my hair and -"

"Waxed your back and painted your nails with clear polish. I get it. You've done all the things I'm trying to break you of doing until the season's over!"

"Exactly." Naruto leaned back in his seat and smiled contentedly. "If you would put in half of the effort, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that gorgeous face, perfect complexion and your amazing hair you hide in a pony tail." He gave a fake shudder at the last word.

She glanced at the ceiling, thinking about the validity of his point. The insecurities she'd experienced growing up around her beautiful sisters and the self-doubt she'd felt with Karen in the locker room today surfaced again now.

He leaned forward. "So what's going on in there?" He tapped her forehead.

"It's just that if I change who I am on the outside then I wouldn't be me. Don't I deserve to find someone who appreciates me for who I am?"

"Of course you do." Naruto placed a comforting hand over hers. "And if you did what I just suggested, you would still be you - only more obvious. Once you catch the right man's interest, he'd be a fool not to see all of you have to offer him."

"You're a great guy," she told him, then gave him a sideways look. "I notice you didn't say that Uchiha Sasuke is that right man."

Naruto shrugged, conceding the point, then leaned back in his chair. "Sasuke's my captain and team mate. I admire him. But he's still living the life of an athlete who just made his first million. He may have the potential to grow up, he may not. I don't want you to get hurt but…"

"But what?"

"Maybe Sasuke has potential. That's up to you yo discover."

Sakura shivered at the prospect.

Meanwhile Naruto fidgeted in his chair, glancing at his watch when he didn't think she was looking. "Hot date?" she asked.

"Would you be insulted if I said I had to eat and run?"

She rolled her eyes. A free night during the season didn't happen often. "Of course not but you need to promise me you'll behave. No more antics or giving the press cause to speculate on anything, okay?"

"You drive a hard bargain," he said, as cocked his head to the side. "How about we make a deal? I won't get the earring I wanted if you promise to consider my advice - you step up a little and see if Sasuke notices you." He winked, then rose, collecting their plates and placing them in the sink.

The man was a true find. "Some woman's going to be lucky to land you, Naruto."

"I'm nowhere finished sowing my wild oats."

She stood and walked him to the door. "I'm afraid Sasuke isn't either."

"You'll never know until you try." Naruto wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Remember Naruto's word to the wise- life is nothing without risks."

She laughed. "I'll remember."

He kissed her on the head and took off.

Alone in her apartment, Sakura rinsed their plates and dried them, her mind preoccupied with Naruto's words. He was right about a lot of things but most importantly about her feelings for Sasuke. She did have the hots for him and had since New Year's Eve. Sasuke's kiss, planted on her in a drunken stupor, had been a perpetuate for more. When his full lips had been on hers and his hard body against hers had warmed her in the cold winter air, she'd realized how much she desired the man.

Sakura wanted to feel the excitement of a home run with Sasuke. Unfortunately he didn't even remember reaching first base.

The next morning, Sakura stood in front of the mirror in the restroom of the Hot Zone. She eyed her standard look- her pink hair hastily pulled into a ponytail and her white button-down shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks- and frowned at the lacklustre sight. Was it any wonder that when she strode into a locker room full of naked men, none of them "stood at attention"?

She was sick and tired of being considered one of the guys, especially by Sasuke, and Naruto made it perfectly clear why the man failed to notice Sakura. Last night's conversation was fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but be frustrated with the status quo. Though her practical side understood that being treated as an equal was what female reporters and publicists had been fighting for for years, the female side of her had been ignored too long and demanded recognition.

"Sakura? It's meeting time." Her middle sister, Hinata, called from the hall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sakura turned away from the mirror just as Hinata stepped into the ladie's room.

Her gaze scanned Sakura's face. "Okay, what's wrong?" Hinata nailed Sakura with the knowing stare she'd perfected as a child.

The desire to reveal all was strong until Sakura's gaze raked over her beautifully dressed sister. Not a stray hair fell from Hinata's sleek up-do, and her purple tweed suit was the height of fashion. Probably Channel. No quick, off-the-rack shopping run for Hinata or Temari, Sakura thought.

Her insecurities rose full force and any thoughts Sakura had of admitting her recent bout of uncertainty fled in the face of Hinata's perfection. "What makes you think anything's wrong?" Sakura asked, lifting her chin a notch.

Sakura turned the lock on the company restroom door, shutting them in the small lounge area alone. "You're my sister and I know you. Since Temari married Sai and got pregnant, you haven't been your usual spunky self."

Sakura placed a hand on the white sink, aware of the cold porcelain beneath her hand and the intensity of her grip. "I'm not jealous."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Did I say you were? Listen," she said, approaching sakura slowly. "I know that Temari's marriage and move has changed the dynamic of your relationship."

Sakura acknowledged that truth with a nod. Temari used to live across the hall from both Sakura and Hinata until she and Sai had relocated to his lodge in Greenlawn, a small town in upstate New York. Though the couple had kept Temari's appartment, they didn't spend much time there. Even Hinata's presence and Naruto's visits didn't ease that loss.

"I know we've never been as tight as you and Temari, but I miss her too," Hinata admitted, the uptight armor she normally kept around her softening as she spoke. "And maybe this is a good time for us to…" Her voice trailed off.

Could confident Hinata be hesitant, too? Sakura wondered.

"Maybe we could get closer?" Sakura met her sister halfway and hoped she hadn't misread her intent.

Hinata nodded and relief filled Sakura. Apparently, despite their very different personalities, she and Hinata really _had_ formed a bond, even if they'd drifted for a while. Temari's life change offered the perfect excuse for them to forge a new beginning of their own.

Sakura knew just where to begin. "Hina?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Her sister sounded just as wary.

With Naruto's suggestion that she "step up" and capture Sasuke's attention ringing in her ears, she turned to her feminine, perfect-looking sister. "Can you teach me how to be more of a…girl?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled with surprise and excitement at Sakura's words. "It's about time!" she said, practically salivating at the idea of making Sakura over.

Together they headed to the conference room to meet with Kakashi and tried not to rush him too obviously through the weekly meeting. They didn't have to worry since their uncle was overly grumpy thanks to Anko's appearance last night at a charity event.

Anko had been a surrogate mother to the girls. She'd also been Kakashi's assistant until she'd finally taken a stand. She'd told Kakashi to admit his feelings for her or else she was walking away for good. He hadn't believed her- why would he when she'd spent the better part of her fifty-eight years at the man's beck and call?

She sacrificed her youth and deserved more from life and the man in it. So Anko had quit and gone to work for Asuma , Kakashi's biggest business rival and ironically his closest friend. She'd also begun dated him while Kakashi gnashed his teeth- and did nothing about it.

Everyone from her sisters to the office staff knew all Kakashi had to do was admit he was ready for a committed relationship and Anko would willingly return. At least they thought she'd come back, but lately she and Asuma seemed to be spending more and more time together while Kakashi grew ever more stubborn.

With Temari at a doctor's appointment and Kakashi in a surly mood, he'd dismissed their meeting early and demanded they all show up again the next morning. With the afternoon free, sakur and Hinata left the office for the day with the shared goal of making Sakura over.

Now Sakura sat on Hinata's bed, her knees curled unger her, while Hinata made frquent trips to her bathroom and closet, creating separate piles on her dresser.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's get started." Hinata handed Sakura a pad and pen to take notes on what she would need to purchase to put Hinata's lessons into action. "This," she said, picking something up from behind her, "is a blow-dryer."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, this red thing is the on/off switch. You have gorgeous hair but you hide it like you did when you used to pitch Little League." Hinata pulled out the elastic holding Sakura's hair in place and yanked out a few strands in the process.

"Ouch." Sakura rubbed her scalp.

Hinata ignored her. "A little light gel and some blow-drying and your hair will fall around your face in soft waves."

As she spoke, Hinata played with Sakura's hair like she'd seen her do to Temari when they were younger.

"Are you getting all this down?" Hinata, the orgainized one, asked. "Blow-dryer, hair gel, soft styling spray. Write," she ordered.

Sakura laughed and di as her sister instructed. "Okay. Hair is done."

"Then on to clothing and makeup. The key is to accentuate your already beautiful qualities to make them pop more." Hinata excitedly went through some simple makeup tips with Sakura and offered her the spare jars and tubes she had in her makeup cabinet.

"Good ting your anal and afraid of running out of things," Sakura said.

"It's even better that we have the type of hair and complexion. Otherwise I'd drag you to Bendels for a full makeover. But that can wait until the weekend."

Hinata applied as she explained and soon Sakura wore a full face of makeup. She'd expected it to feel like armor but instead it was light and made her look… sexy, she thought glancing quickly in the mirror. Heart pounding with excitement, she let Hinata lend her clothing, too.

Transformation complete, when she finally turned around before the full length mirror, Sakura stared at a woman she no longer recognized but one she definitely wanted to get to know better. She couldn't help wondering if Sasuke would feel the same way.

"Now remember, you can't just rely on the outer dressing," Hinata said, oblivious to Sakura's thoughts. Her sister was obviously just pleased Sakura was showing an interest in all things feminine, for once. She hadn't asked why.

"Attitude is everything," Hinata continued. "Fortunately for you, you're comfortable with guys, so that's one hurdle down. Now just flirt a little and you'll be all set."

Sakura squared her shoulders and shimmied a bit, intentionally shaking her boobs. "Like this?"

Hinata laughed. "That's it. Work on the voice, to. A little breathy is sexy, you know?"

"Next thing I know you're going to have me sing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President.'"

Her sister grinned.

Sakura glanced at her watch and groaned. "It's nearly midnight. Do you realize how early I'm going to have to get up in the morning to duplicate this look?"

"That's the price of beauty," Hinata said way too cheerfully.

"I might as well just sleep standing."

"Whatever works for you." Hinata shrugged, but couldn't stifle a yawn. "I don't know who you're doing this transformation for, but I hope you'll tell me one day."

Sakura didn't know how to reply. She wasn't ready to admit the truth aloud. She could barely admit it to herself.

"I also hope he deserves you."

"I do, too," Sakura said and hugged her sister. The only consolation she had was that regardless of Uchiha Sasuke, this step in Sakura's life was long overdue.

So what did you think of the redo of this chapter? I thought it needed something else and I didn't quite want to put his in chapter two as it it'll be more about Sakura and her new transformation. Anyways let me know what you think.

PS Should have chapter 2 up in About a day or so. Still working on it, it still needs some finishing touches and whatnot.


End file.
